


贵妇闲

by Yikeyezi



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikeyezi/pseuds/Yikeyezi
Kudos: 3





	贵妇闲

贵妇闲闲  
有钱人的老婆  
总是饥渴的  
因为富裕  
被金钱保养出来的肌肤  
总是滑嫩的  
出门也是轿子  
先生舍不得看闲闲走路  
于是夫人去哪儿都是被人抬过去的  
夫人身上总是金钗银饰  
环环佩佩一大堆  
一头黑发被盘了上去  
梳了妇人的发  
但独留一缕卷发  
垂落  
夫人的足是嫩白的  
摸起来就和玉一样  
因为先生的宠爱  
夫人极少下地行走  
脚上就连茧子都是少的

...

用玉一样的脚  
踩人家的几把  
夫人华丽的衣着套在身上  
但是鞋袜褪去  
踩在人家的鸡巴上  
把人家的几把踩硬  
用脚挑逗人家  
还言语羞辱（？  
说鸡巴会因为脚碰两下就硬了  
但也会把自己衣裙拉开  
露出圆润的肩头  
还有挺立的乳首  
夫人坐在对方的小腹上

对方一瞬间错愕  
我是白嫖怪  
因为夫人裙下竟未着片缕  
我是白嫖怪。  
滚烫的鸡巴紧贴着夫人挺  
翘的臀部  
夫人的臀是微凉的  
鸡巴陷入臀缝  
夫人高昂着头颅  
眼神似施舍一般  
往下轻瞥  
他捉住你的领子  
把你的上半身拉进  
朱唇吐露出暧昧的声音  
夫人揉着自己的胸  
用手指挑逗着乳首  
在你耳边轻喘  
唇瓣贴着你的耳朵  
热气喷洒在你的脸颊  
你想去亲吻夫人  
想要抓过夫人的手  
想把他摁在身下  
想把夫人的腿架在肩上  
放在臂弯  
你会把青紫色的阴茎  
插进夫人湿软粉红的穴  
你会在夫人眼眶湿红的时候  
亲吻他的脚踝  
他的腿根  
他的小腹  
你会向夫人诉说  
你是他的  
夫人虽是躺在地上  
但眼神依旧是轻蔑的  
或许夫人会因为你侍候的满意  
对你露出一个笑意  
哪怕只是小小的一个弧度  
都能让你兴奋的好似稚童一般  
但可惜  
你没有这个勇气  
你甚至觉得  
夫人愿意赏你一眼  
用脚触碰你  
都是施舍

虽是施舍  
但是你而言是却至高无上的奖励  
夫人是美艳的、动人的  
他是先生用八抬大轿饶了  
京城走了一圈  
娶进门的夫人  
如今你感受着夫人的在你耳边说话  
你连动都不敢动一下  
“废物”  
娇媚的喘息忽的变了个调  
冷漠的声音好似冬日的霜雪打在你身上  
“窝囊”  
夫人又骂了一句  
他松开了抓着你领子的手，眼神冰凉而又冷漠  
夫人用放在边上的丝绸帕子擦着保养的极好的修长十指  
而你猛地被人松开领子  
一头撞向了地面  
夫人仍坐在你身上  
夫人在认真的擦拭着自己的双手  
他似乎用了力  
细嫩的肌肤上因大力留下了痕迹  
你瞪大双眼感到不可置否  
但一瞬间又是那么的无力  
人家是夫人啊  
能瞧得上你多好  
哪怕只是一眼  
微微皱一个眉头也好  
但夫人神情淡漠  
眉梢间虽是春风却冻的你浑身发僵  
他面无表情的坐在你的身上擦拭着手指  
你觉得或许在夫人眼里  
坐在你的身上和坐在椅子上没有区别  
挤在他骨缝里的几把可能和椅背一般

夫人...

你是爱慕着夫人的  
早在夫人还未出嫁留在闺阁时  
你早已把一颗心托付了出去  
那时的夫人还不是夫人  
他只是留在闺阁被养在羽绒垫上的小小少年  
少年黑发束于脑后  
高昂着头颅  
他微微侧头  
下巴抬起  
少年的眼好似春日里只有上的花儿  
美到让他移不开眼

你是喜欢他的  
开始或许是年少无知时的懵懂  
但后来你爱上了他  
或许是仰慕  
或许是爱

你喜欢夫人淡漠的眼  
喜欢夫人乌黑的曲发  
喜欢夫人比牡丹还要艳的朱唇  
喜欢夫人似雪的肌肤  
你爱着夫人的一切

哪怕对方的眼里从未有你

夫人被先生娶进了门  
先生待夫人是极好的  
夫人是用无尽的宠爱滋养的娇花  
世人皆说夫人淡薄无情  
却偏偏生了一张妖似的脸  
诱的天下男人为之神魂倾倒

可谁又知夫人冰雪聪明 武艺高强  
夫人是翱翔于空中的鹰  
却甘愿停在先生这枝头休息

先生爱着夫人  
你也爱着夫人  
先生用爱意将夫人迎进了门  
你那满怀爱意却捧在手心

夫人...

“夫人...”

你看看我

夫人  
你想要的我都可以给你

头疼的嗡嗡作响  
夫人将擦干净手的帕子丢在了一旁  
夫人站了起来  
微微湿润从龟头流出  
顺着夫人的臀尖划过

夫人！

你不顾头疼猛地爬起来抓住夫人的手

如果那时我也有这般勇气就好了

你将夫人扑倒在地板  
好似疯狗一般亲吻着夫人如玉的脖子与肩  
你的心里好像有一个龙卷风  
这股风扫过你的心窝  
头上的疼越发明显  
可你的唇却不敢用力  
甚至有些颤抖的轻轻落在夫人的身上  
吻细细的落下  
你的唇落在夫人的锁骨  
唇贴在细腻的肌肤上  
却感受到一片湿意  
你恍然意识到  
自己可能哭了

是啊

就如夫人所说  
废物  
窝囊

夫人说的没错

你扣着夫人的手没有用力  
你怕弄疼了他

不知道为什么你现在突然有点想看看夫人  
你想抬起头  
可是你不敢  
你连抬头的勇气都没有  
你害怕看见夫人冰冷的眼  
你害怕那一眼将你打入最深层的冰窖

你跪趴在夫人身上  
长长的刘海遮住了你的表情  
你突然有点庆幸自己有刘海  
这样就可以遮住张面露胆怯的懦弱面庞

良久  
你都没有动  
你感觉浑身酸麻  
脑袋依旧在痛着  
你捂着脑袋龇牙咧嘴的难受着  
却猛地瞧见夫人闭着眼好似睡了一般  
望着夫人静谧的睡颜  
一股巧妙的心意涌了上来  
胆怯、炙热、羞耻、欲望  
夹杂而来的思绪在你脑子里搅成一团

“范闲”

你轻轻的叫了一声

你的脸靠的离夫人极近  
只要稍稍低头  
你就可以亲吻你想了许久的唇

是甜的

夫人的唇定是要比外面铺子里买的果脯糖粘要甜

夫人喜茶

说不定还有一股茶香

你盯着夫人的脸  
夫人的睫毛长而卷翘

喉间干燥

夫人....

你闭上了眼  
与夫人的唇隔了一层缝隙  
你亲吻了你思念了许久的唇

你的心里喜滋滋的  
甜的冒泡

哪怕没有彻底的亲到  
但是已经足够近了  
夫人是那么的好  
你怎么能染指他

就在你小窃喜 小满足时  
剩下的人睁开了那双眸

夫人的眼里是平静的  
好似一面平静的湖泊  
又似面明镜  
你看着澄亮黑眸中的自己

一时间那种得意的脸变成了被人发现自己可耻欲望后的羞耻  
你僵在那里未动  
盯着夫人镜似的眸  
只听耳畔传来一句

“废物。”


End file.
